Mi Pena
by Jess Black 09
Summary: Todo el mundo veía como se besaban, todos sonreían, mas yo no, para mi era imposible sonreír mientras el hombre que amaba, besaba a otra mujer...a su mujer.  Rating M por si acaso en algún capitulo próximo pongo lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! aquí les traigo algo de mi segunda pareja favorita (obviamente NaruHina primero) se que debería actualizar "Una Petición Inesperada" pero es que no me pude aguantar y quiero saber que les parece esta pequeña introducción, si les gusta, continuo, si no, lo dejo hasta aquí nomas, así que bueno eso xd por favor comenten su opinión para así saber que hacer c: saludos bye!**

* * *

><p>Todos veían con una sonrisa como Shikamaru y su novia Temari se besaban en la plaza de la aldea, yo también, mas mi sonrisa no podía ser sincera, después de haber conocido a Shikamaru, de haberme convertido en su mejor amiga y peor aún, después de haberme enamorado perdidamente de él, me era imposible sentir algo más que un gran dolor ante esa imagen.<p>

Salí de ese lugar y me escondí en los campos de entrenamiento, sentía asco de mi misma, de haber tenido la esperanza de que él iba a escogerme a mí por sobre ella.

Comencé a llorar y a recordar todo lo bonito que había vivido con él, hace un año que Temari se había ido de la aldea porque Gaara la necesitaba con urgencia, por esos días yo ayudaba a Kurenai sensei con el pequeño Asuma y Shikamaru al parecer también se sentía obligado a ayudarla, por lo que muchas veces nos topamos en casa de ella, ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho, pero con el…de alguna manera me sentía segura, así que podía hablar tranquila, sin tartamudeos, congeniamos bien…demasiado bien.

Conversábamos todas las tardes, y cada día que pasaba me iba quedando mas y mas prendada de esa media sonrisa, de sus bostezos, de todo el. Como era de esperar del genio de Konoha se dio cuenta de inmediato de mis sentimientos, pero en vez de parecerle "problemático" tan solo me abrazo y me dijo que nada cambiaria, pero no fue así…nuestra relación cambio, se hizo más intima y ni él ni yo nos dimos cuenta y ahora yo sufría sola, llorando de impotencia por no poder cambiar mi destino, llorando de rabia por todos los momentos que habíamos vivido juntos, llorando mi pena…

* * *

><p><strong>comenteeen por favor! :D<strong>


	2. Perdida ante ti

**Hola! se que este capitulo es un poco corto, tratare de hacerlos mas largos xd tambien se que me demore mucho en subirlo, pero es que tengo muchos proyectos en mente y trato de avanzarlos todos xd espero que les guste y por favor comenten :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Perdida ante ti.<strong>

Hace algunas semanas que llevaba ayudando a Kurenai sensei con su bebe, desde que había comenzado a ayudarla me había topado con Shikamaru en su casa, siempre conversábamos y bromeábamos, me había dado cuenta que era una buena persona, y de vez en cuando nos juntábamos a solas a conversar y tomar (oh si, ahora tomaba por culpa de Kiba y Shikamaru) y ahora mi corazón no hacia mas que confundirse, se suponía que llevaba años enamorada de Naruto, pero ahora cada vez me lo topaba en la calle no podía sentir mas que simpatía por el y el rubor que siempre me había acompañado se había esfumado casi por arte de magia, en cambio cuando veía a Shikamaru todo mi ser se estremecía, cuando veía sus sonrisas cada vez que yo tartamudeaba mi corazón bombeaba con mas fuerza de la necesaria, estaba muy confundida asi que cite a Tenten, con la cual siempre hablaba de estos temas, pues Kiba y Shino solo se burlaban de mi siempre que hablábamos de "amor", así que cuando nos juntamos en su casa y le hable de esto, es decir, de mis "síntomas" cuando veía a Shikamaru, ella solo negó con su cabeza y me dijo:

- Esta claro lo que te pasa Hinata – la mire interrogante y agrego con una sonrisa triste – Caíste en las redes del vago de Konoha.

- Jajajajajjaja, pero Tenten ¿Qué cosas dices? – me reía tanto que hasta incluso unas lagrimas me salieron, ella hizo un mohín con la boca y me dijo:

- Digo que Shikamaru te conquisto, ya lo había visto yo mirándote de forma rara – mis carcajadas no hicieron mas que aumentar y entre risitas le dije:

- Eso….es…imposible…somos…buenos amigos….solamente…ayy Tenten…me matas – ella me miro enojada.

- Pues si no me crees ¿Por qué no vas y le cuentas lo que te pasa a Shikamaru? De todas formas es un genio y el sabrá lo que te pasa.

Esa era una excelente idea, así que me fui de la casa de mi amiga en busca del vago, con Shikamaru hablábamos bastante, con él era mas fácil ser yo, en ese poco tiempo le había guardado tanto aprecio como Kiba a Shino. Así que partí en busca de ese vago y lo encontré en el parque acostado en el pasto, sus ojos me miraron y se quedaron fijos en mi rostro, mis piernas desaparecieron, el aire no pasaba por mi cuerpo y mi sangre se volvió piedra y ya no circulaba por mis venas, Shikamaru levanto una mano y me hizo una seña para que me acercara, sin saber como llegue a su lado, le di un beso en la mejilla de saludo y lo supe, Tenten tenia razón y yo…oh Dios mio, yo estaba perdida ante el….

* * *

><p><strong>mis especiales agradecimientos a:<strong>

**maribelteka**

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan**

**Stefany BM**

**sumebe**


End file.
